1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compound, a resin, a resist composition and a method for producing resist pattern.
2. Related Art
A resist composition which contains a resin which includes a structural unit derived from a compound represented by the following formula is described in Patent document of JP 2013-040319A.
